


Взаимопонимание

by Vezunchik_Chip



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Drama, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vezunchik_Chip/pseuds/Vezunchik_Chip
Summary: Свою пилюлю Лео разгрыз всухую, не запив ни вином, ни стаканом воды, и мерзкий привкус её до сих пор ощущает во рту.





	

Быть Баскервилем — значит, быть вне мира.  
Лео понимает это не сразу. Погружённый в бытовые заботы, всё свободное время он тратит на то, чтобы разобраться в себе, и хор голосов из прошлого не покидает его даже ночами, в те редкие моменты, когда кошмары выпускают из своего липкого плена.  
«Глен» внутри Лео — лишь тень, отголосок истории рода Баскервиль, но тень неискоренимая, и проходит немало времени, прежде чем становится ясно: то, от чего невозможно избавиться, проще принять как часть себя и научиться жить с этим. Так Лео превращается в «Глена» — человека из прошлого, настоящего и будущего, и становится частью вечного, окончательно выпадая из течения времени.  
От мира, неумолимо меняющегося с каждым днём, Лео прячется в четырёх стенах своего кабинета. Он погружается в дела: разбирает бумаги и письма, накопившиеся за годы запустения родового поместья, следит за Шарлоттой, на которую скидывает работу по восстановлению дома и сада, и встречается с главами других родов.  
Иногда в гости заглядывает Винсент, и лишь он не изменяет себе: приходит, когда не ждут, лебезит, преклоняя колени, и смотрит с той преданностью, что балансирует на грани любви и ненависти. Только Винсент продолжает звать Лео по имени — по настоящему имени, — и за это Лео прощает ему некоторые вольности. Его визиты, как правило, непродолжительны и по внезапности своей схожи с летними грозами, что обрушиваются на город в считанные минуты и исчезают без следа, едва утихнут последние отголоски грома.  
Может быть, именно благодаря столь редким встречам Лео пусть и не сразу, но начинает улавливать изменения в Винсенте. Взгляд человека, видевшего больше, чем следовало. Тяжесть в походке. Неестественную усталость в неизменно фальшивой улыбке.  
И когда смерть заходит в дом вместе с Винсентом, пока ещё держась бледной тенью за его плечом, Лео понимает это сразу. Понимает, что эта встреча — прощание.  
Они проводят вечер перед камином: Винсент пьёт вино, посмеиваясь над тем, как растерянно Лео вертит в руках свой едва пригубленный бокал, и разговор течёт лениво и размеренно, затрагивая и семейные дела, и дела друзей, да прерываясь изредка на уютные паузы.  
— А я ведь всё же нашёл их, — говорит Винсент после очередных минут молчания и делает глоток вина. Бутылка опустела на треть, но он совершенно точно не пьян. — Спустя столько лет. Это ли не то, что в нынешнем мире принято называть чудом?  
Лео приподнимает бокал, собираясь отпить, но отблески огня на мгновение превращают вино в кровь, и желание выпить растворяется в небытие. Лео ловит на себе внимательный взгляд Винсента и вспоминает, о чём идёт речь.  
— И что Гилберт? Обрадовался? — небрежно и слегка рассеянно уточняет он, чувствуя, как в груди всё болезненно сжимается. Лео кажется, он может слышать счастливый смех Оза, может видеть блеск во взгляде Гилберта, может чувствовать смущение Алисы, стиснутой в их объятиях. Изнутри царапается, скребёт когтями по сердцу зависть, но Лео гонит её прочь.  
— Ещё нет, — снисходительно улыбается Винсент. — Хочу сделать ему сюрприз.  
Всё, о чём он в этот момент молчит, Лео знает и так. Комок боли в груди разрастается, давит изнутри, и в жалкой попытке приглушить эту боль хоть ненадолго Лео пьёт до дна, глотая кровь как вино. Винсент очень жесток, и Гилберт поймёт это не сразу — не заметит, как в радости от воссоединения со старыми друзьями потеряет нечто более важное. А когда осознает, будет столь безутешен, что ни Оз, ни Алиса не смогут подсластить горечь этой пилюли.  
Свою пилюлю Лео разгрыз всухую, не запив ни вином, ни стаканом воды, и мерзкий привкус её до сих пор ощущает во рту всякий раз, как вспоминает растерянный, неловкий взгляд Элиота. Три минуты наедине между книжных стеллажей, несколько коротких, ничего не значивших фраз и биение сердца в груди столь быстрое, что казалось, ещё секунда — и Лео сам вырежет его и преподнесёт Элиоту на блюде. Лишь бы избавиться от этого всепоглощающего чувства собственной беспомощности.  
«Мы с вами раньше не встречались? Вы кажетесь мне смутно знакомым», — в руках Элиота одна из любимых книг Лео, и отвести от неё взгляд удаётся с трудом.  
«Боюсь, что нет. Вы обознались», — врёт Лео и ложью своей ломает, дробит на кусочки тот мир, в котором мог бы быть счастлив.  
«Прошу прощения», — Элиот прижимает книгу к груди, смотрит на Лео ещё несколько долгих секунд и уходит, растерянно оборачиваясь на мгновение. Он хочет что-то сказать, но Лео едва заметно качает головой: «Не надо». И они прощаются без слов, чтобы подарить себе ещё один шанс – в следующей жизни.  
— Уверен, он запомнит твой подарок, — соглашается Лео, и на сей раз ложь даётся ему гораздо легче и естественнее. Винсент видит её насквозь, хитро щурится и улыбается, но поддерживает эту игру в неведение.  
Они ещё долго пьют и беседуют на отвлечённые темы, вино в бутылке тает с каждым наполненным бокалом, и огонь в камине потрескивает всё тише, будто чувствует, что не вправе нарушать эту странную гармонию. Винсент покидает поместье поздним вечером и даже на пороге, уже прощаясь, не снимает с лица своей фальшивой улыбчивой маски.  
Лео хочет одёрнуть его, сказать: «Прекрати делать вид, что тебе не больно». Но уважение к Винсенту останавливает его в последний момент, и Лео верит его словам — всем сердцем хочет поверить — и позволяет ему хранить свой секрет до самого конца.  
Ведь Винсент, будь он неладен, видит и понимает куда больше, чем говорит, и ему хватает тактичности промолчать о смерти, что уже дышит Лео в затылок.


End file.
